Where Do We Go From Here
by angelchick1
Summary: When Annie and Eric die in a car accendent everyone takes it a differant way.One thinks it is his job to make everyone feel better.One feels out of place.One discusses there feelings.One trys to bring back memorys.One just wants to leave town and forget a
1. Authors Note, Story Preveiw, Dedication...

STORY PREVEIW: WHEN SOMETHING TRAGIC HAPPENS TO ANNIE AND ERIC THE CAMDEN KIDS ARE LEFT WITH THE BURDEN

STORY PREVEIW: WHEN SOMETHING TRAGIC HAPPENS TO ANNIE AND ERIC THE CAMDEN KIDS ARE LEFT WITH THE BURDEN.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT I DO NOT THINK IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA FOR ANNIE AND ERIC TO DIE BUT I JUST WANTED TOO SHOW WHAT IT MIGHT BE LIKE IF IT DID HAPPEN.

Dedication:I would also like to dedicate this story to A*manda.


	2. The accedent

It is friday morning and everyone in the Camden house has a busy day ahead of themselves

It is friday morning and everyone in the Camden house has a busy day ahead of themselves. Annie is downstairs in the kitchen when she sees Eric walk downstairs into the kitchen.  
  
Annie: Are you busy today?  
  
Eric: I don't know why?  
  
Annie: Well I really have to buy myself something new to wear to church for the spring and I was wondering if you would come with me today and help me pick something out to wear.  
  
Eric: Sure. But on the way we have to stop by the church so that I can check my messages.  
  
Annie: It's a deal.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Lucy, Simon, Robbie, and Ruthie are upstairs getting ready for school and collage. Robbie walks past Lucy in the hallway.  
  
Robbie: Hey Lucy, is Ruthie sick today or something?  
  
Lucy: I don't know.  
  
They see Simon walk out of his room and towards the stairs.  
  
Lucy: Simon is Ruthie sick or something?  
  
Simon walks up to Lucy.  
  
Simon: Not that I know. Wanna find out.  
  
Simon points to the door grinning.  
  
Simon: Robbie come with me and we'll get the cold water.  
  
Lucy: She is gonna be mad at you guys.  
  
Simon: Come on Lucy help us out it will be fun.  
  
Lucy: Fine but if she gets mad I am blaming it on you guys.  
  
Lucy followed Simon and Robbie to a closet full of canning jars. They pulled out two each and ran to the washroom to fill them up. They carried them out carefully and shoved open Ruthie's bedroom door. Ruthie was there sleeping like a baby. They tip-toed over to her bedside and there they dumped the water and Ruthies head.  
  
Ruthie screamed. Lucy, Robbie, and Simon laughed.   
  
Ruthie: Why did you have to do that stupid heads.  
  
Lucy: It was all their idea.  
  
Simon: O come on Lucy you know it was mostly yours.  
  
Lucy looked at Robbie helplessly.  
  
Robbie: I agree with Simon.  
  
Lucy barged out of Ruthie's room and stormed down into the kitchen. Simon and Robbie followed shutting Ruthie's bedroom door behind them. When the three arrived downstairs in the kitchen and Annie saw them.  
  
Annie: What did you do?  
  
( Annie had heard Ruthie scream)  
  
Simon: We just woke he up.  
  
Annie looked at them annoyingly.  
  
They sat down at the table and grabbed themselves some breakfast. fifteen minutes later Ruthie storms down the stairs into the kitchen. Lucy, Simon, and Robbie laugh when they see her. Ruthie slumps down in a chair by the table.  
  
Annie: What's wrong.  
  
Ruthie: Nothing.  
  
( Ruthie glares at Lucy, Simon, and Robbie.)  
  
Annie: Your fater and I will be going out this morning but if you need us for anything we will have our cell phone on us.  
  
Eric looks at his watch.  
  
Eric: If you don't want to be late for school you had better get going.  
  
Lucy, Simon, and Robbie quickly head to the door. Ruthie stands up to leave but Annie signals for her to come back.   
  
( Annie points over to the freezer.)  
  
Annie: You go take an ice cube and stick it down Simon's back.  
  
Ruthie hesatates but the heads for the freezer. She finds the biggest ice cube she can and rushes toward the front door. Annie follows her. She rushes up to Simon and sticks the ice cubedown the back of his shirt.

Simon: Mom   
  
( He yells)  
  
Ruthie laughs and finds that Annie joins in.  
  
Simon glares at Ruthie and the four children leave off for school.Lucy hops in the drivers seat with Robbie beside her and Simon and Ruthie in the back. Lucy drives past the collage and Robbie gets out. Simon moves into the front passenger seat beside Lucy. They drive past Ruthies school and Ruthie gets out of the car. Lucy pulls into the high school parking lot and finds a space. Simon and herself get out of the vehical and lock the doors. They head into the school.  
  
10:30*****************************************************************  
  
  
Eric walks downstairs into the kitchen where he sees Annie sitting there.   
  
Eric: When did you want to leave for the mall?  
  
Annie: As soon as your ready.  
  
Eric: Well I am ready so we can leave anytime now.  
  
Annie: Okay lets go get our jackets on. Mrs. Hamelton agreed to watch the twins so we will have to drop them off on the way as well. Annie and Eric loaded the twins car seats into the back of their other vehical and climbed into the front seats. Eric driving. they drive down by the Hamiltons and drop off the twins. They drive over to the church.   
  
Eric: I'll be back in two minutes. Just gotta check my messages.  
  
Annie: Okay.

Eric walks into the church and into his office. He looks at is answering machine and see's that he has no messages. He turns out of the room and walks out of the church. He walks into the parking lot and sees Annie waiting in the vehical. He goes and gets into the vehical. They start driving to the mall. All of the sudden something hits the vehical. It was a semi and Eric and Annie where killed instantantly.   
  
*******************************************************************


	3. We need you to tell the kids

Srg

Srg. Michelles was on the scene and decided he should probally phone Hank and Jewely. He got on the phone and dialed there house. Jewely answered.  
  
Jewely: Hello.  
  
Srg. Michelles: Hello, Jewely, this is srg. Michelles. Annie and Eric had an acccedent.  
  
Jewelly: They are all right. Arn't they.  
  
Srg. Michelles: I am afraid not. They were driving and were hit by a large semi.   
  
Jewelly: What do you need me too do.  
  
Srg. Michelles: We need someone to tell the kids. We are calling the Conel and there Grandma Ruth at this moment and they are coming to Glen Oak with Mary and Gorge. Hank may already know what has happened. I will call Matt and tell him what happened. I will have him go and get Ruthie from school and bring her to the house. I will also call the high school and tell the principal to send Simon and Lucy home but not to tell them what is going on. I will also get a hold of Robbie. I sugest you and Hank go to the house and be there for Matt. I also sugest that you don't tell the kids what happened until Mary has come home.  
  
Jewelly; Thank you Srg. Michelles.  
  
Sgr. Michelles: No problem. Call if you need anything.  
  
Jewelly: I will.  
  
Jewelly hung up the phone. She was about to call Hank when she heard the phone ring.   
  
Jewelly: Hello.  
  
( Jewelly was now holding back tears)  
  
Hank: Jewelly, do you know what has happened?  
  
Jewelly: Yes srg. Michelles called and told me a minute ago.  
  
Hank hears Jewelly crying on the other end of the line.  
  
Hank: I will come and pick you up and we will go over to Eric and Annies house.  
  
Jewelly: Okay bye.  
  
**********************************************************************


	4. What's Wrong

Matt is slumped back in a chair in his and Johns apartment

Matt is slumped back in a chair in his and Johns apartment. ( He had the day off of school) Srg. Michelles had just called him and told him that his parents had died. He now had tears streaming down his face. he quickly brushed them away he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door and into his car. He had to go to Elenor Rosevelt elementry school to pick up Ruthie.   
  
He Pulled into the school parking lot and parked. he walked into the school and to Ruthie's class room. He knocked on the class room door.   
  
The teacher: Can I help you.  
  
Matt: Ya, Ruthie has a dentist apointment and I have to take her.  
  
The teacher: Okay Ruthie go get your stuff togeather.   
  
Ruthie looked at Matt curiously. He motioned for her to get her stuff togeather. She put her books in her desk and got on her jacket. She grabbed her backpack and walks towards Matt.   
  
Ruthie: Bye.  
  
The teacher: Bye Ruthie.  
  
Ruthie waves and to the teacher. Matt and Ruthie walk out of the school when they get into Matt's car Ruthie see's that Matt has tears in his eyes.   
  
Ruhtie: What's wrong. Did Grandma or Grandpa die. Is Mary in more trouble? Did Happy get hit by a car? Is Lucy sick? Did Norton beat up Simon? Or do I just really have a dentist apointment?   
  
Matt doesn't answer. He drives to the house and parks in the driveway.   
  
Ruthie: Well I guess this means I don't have a dentist's apointment.   
  
They walk into the house and Happy runs to the door to greet them.  
  
Ruthie: Well I guess this means that Happy didn't get hit by a car.  
  
She sees Jewelly and Hank sitting in the living room.  
  
Ruthie: What are you guys doing here.  
  
Ruthie see's tears in Hank and Jewelly's eyes.  
  
Jewelly: You'll know in a little while.  
  
**********************************************************************


	5. Were's mom and dad

Lucy had been called down to the office and she was told to go on in

Lucy had been called down to the office and she was told to go on in. She saw Simon sitting in a chair in front of the principal's desk.  
  
Lucy: Simon what kind of trouble are you in now?  
  
Simon: I'd ask the same thing about you too.  
  
Lucy sat down in the chair beside Simon. The principal looked up to see her there.  
  
Simon: Would you mind telling us what we are doing here I was in the middle of writing a test.  
  
Lucy: Simon be quiet your test can wait.  
  
The principal: Simon settle sown I have made arrangements to have you write your test another day.  
  
Simon: Why can't I write it now. What's going on.  
  
The principal: Lucy I want you and Simon to go get your jackets and go home now.  
  
Lucy: But why what's wrong.  
  
The Principal: Lucy trust me. Do as I say.  
  
Simon and Lucy stood up and left. They went to there lockers and got there jackets and left the school. They got into the vehical and drove to the house without saying a word. They walked into the house. Ruthie ran to the door to see them.  
  
Ruthie: Well that means Lucy's not sick and Norton didn't beat up Simon.  
  
Simon: What are you talking about?  
  
Lucy: Ya?  
  
They walked into the living room to see Hank Jewelly and Matt sitting there. They also saw that they all had tears in there eyes.  
  
Simon; I see what you mean.  
  
Lucy: Ruthie what's going on?  
  
Ruthie: How should I know. Matt came and got me from school and took me here.  
  
Simon: Matt what's going on?  
  
Matt looked at Simon and then looked away.  
  
Jewelly: Simon, Lucy go and bring the twins down stairs.   
  
Hank: Bring Happy as well.  
  
Simon and Lucy looked at each other helplessly and then walked up the stairs. They walked into the twins room. Lucy grabbed Sam out of his crib and Simon grabbed David. They walked out of the room and Simon saw Happy laying on his bed.  
  
Simon: Happy, Come. ( He yelled)  
  
Happy crawled off the bed and to Simon's side. Lucy Simon and Happy walked down the stairs. When they got downstairs Simon and Lucy placed Sam and David in their play pen. They then went and sat down on the couch beside Matt across from Hank and Jewelly. Ruthie was sitting on the floor beside Matt petting Happy.  
  
Lucy: Where's mom and dad?  
  
Simon: Mom said she was going shopping this morning.  
  
Lucy: O.


	6. What's Up

They then heard a car pull up in the driveway

They then heard a car pull up in the driveway. Ruthie ran to the window to see who it was.  
  
Ruthie: Grandma and Grandpa are here. ( she yells)  
  
Grandma Ruth the Conel Gorge and Mary step out of the car, and walk up the drive way.   
  
Ruthie: And Mary and Gorge are here. ( she yells)   
  
They walk into the house.   
  
Ruthie: This means that grandma didn't die. Thismeans that Grandpa didn't die. And this means that Mary isn't in more trouble.  
  
She see's tears in her grandparents eyes. They walk into the living room. Her grandparents take a seat in two chairs and Mary and Gorge sit on the floor beside Ruthie.  
  
Simon: So what's up?


	7. Learning of the life ahead

Hank hesitates then says

Hank hesitates then says.  
  
Hank: I am afraid I have got some bad news. Your parents were driving to the mall when there vehical was hit by a semi.  
  
Mary: Well they are okay arn't they? ( Mary says meekly)  
  
Jewelly: Mary I'm sorry.  
  
Tears started to flow from Lucy and Ruthie's eyes. Hank and Jewelly went over to embrace them. Mary and Gorge found themselve too crying within a few seconds. Simon stood up and ran out of the room upstairs to his room. He was so confused about everything he just wanted to be alone. he didn't want to belive it. Matt got up to follow him but his grandfather motioned for him to sit back down.  
  
Robbie who had been there also found himself in tears as well. As strange as it may seem he had really cared for Mr. and Mrs. Camden.


	8. Worried about you

Eveything stayed as is was for about fifteen minutes

Eveything stayed as is was for about fifteen minutes. Then slowly everyone parted. Hank and Jewelly went home. Matt went back to his apartment. Lucy and Ruthie went into there room. The Conel and Grandma Ruth went out for coffee.   
  
Ruthie and Lucy are laying on their beds in their room.  
  
Lucy: Wanna go get something to eat.  
  
Ruthie: Is it okay to do that. I mean considering what just happended.  
  
Lucy: Hey mom and dad wouldn't want us to starve ourselves would they.  
  
Ruthie: No.  
  
Lucy: Then lets go.  
  
They stand up and walk out of the room. They see Mary and Gorge walking down the hallway.  
  
Lucy: We're gonna go and get something to eat. Wanna come.  
  
Mary: Sure I guess.  
  
Lucy saw tears come out of Mary's eyes. She hugged her.

Mary: Gorge do you wanna come?  
  
Gorge: Sure. Shouldn't we ask Simon?  
  
Lucy: Ya I'll ask him.  
  
Mary Gorge and Ruthie headed down the stairs towards the door. Lucy knocked on the door but when she didn't get an answer right away she walked in. When Simon heard her walk in he turned around and she could tell he had been crying.  
  
Lucy: Are you okay?  
  
Simon: Ya. Did you want something.   
  
Lucy; Me Mary Ruthie and Gorge are going to go out and get something to eat wanna come.  
  
Simon: No I am not really hungry.  
  
Lucy: Are you sure.  
  
Simon: Ya maby later.  
  
Lucy was worried about Simon it wasn't like him to prefer to be alone. She didn't know what she could do to help him though.

Lucy walked down the stairs and saw that Mary Ruthie and Gorge had there jackets on and were ready to go.  
  
Mary: Simon not coming?  
  
Lucy: No he said he is not hungry. Maby I'll bring him something back.  
  
Mary: Sure. They walked out the front door.  
  
Mary climbed into the drivers seat of the vehical and Lucy beside her. Ruthie and Gorge climbed into the back seat. They drove to the pool hall. It was noisy in the pool hall and no one was really in the mood for it so they quickly ordered and ate. 


	9. How have things been

After they got there meal and were done eating they paid for what they ordered

After they got there meal and were done eating they paid for what they ordered. They then climbed back into the vehical and drove back to the house. They parked in the drive way and walked into the house. Mary, Gorge, and Ruthie walked upstairs and Lucy walked into the kitchen. She saw her Grandma Ruth sitting in a chair by the table.   
  
Grandma Ruth: Need a hug?  
  
Lucy nodded and walked over to her grandma and received a hug from her grandma.   
  
Grandma Ruth: Your grandpa and I booked a hotle room and will stay there for the night. Mary and Gorge can stay here if they want. You already have a full house. We'll be back here by eight o'clock tommoro morning okay.  
  
Lucy: Okay.  
  
Lucy heard the front door open then shut. She walked over to the door to see who it was. She saw Matt standing in the porch.  
  
Matt hugged her when he saw her.  
  
Matt: How have things been going around the house?  
  
Lucy: I don't know. Me and Mary and Ruthie and Gorge went to get something to eat. O that reminds me. I was gonna bring Simon home something to eat but I forgot. Mabey I will make him something special later on.

Matt: Why didn't Simon go with you?  
  
Lucy: He said he wasn't hungry.  
  
Matt: This is gonna be hard on him.  
  
Lucy: This is gonna be hard on all of us.  
  
Matt: Do you know where Robbie is?  
  
Lucy: I think he is in the living room.  
  
Matt: Thanks Luce.


	10. Everyone deserved to know my parents

Matt took off his shoes and walked into the living room

Matt took off his shoes and walked into the living room. He saw Robbie sitting on the couch staring at the blank t.v. screen. He went and sat down beside him. Hearing Matt come and sit down beside hime Robbie turned to see him then quickly turned back.  
  
Matt: You don't have to hide.   
  
Feeling Robbie might not have got the message he said.  
  
Matt: My parents loved you like all of us. Me, Mary, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie, the twins. They cared for you.   
  
Robbie: Matt ...  
  
Matt: You don't have to hide your feelings.  
  
Robbie: I just don't think I desereved to even know them. I mean with Mary...  
  
Matt: Robbie everyone deseved to know my parents.  
  
**********************************************************************


	11. A cookie idea

Lucy walked into her room and pulled out a photo album of her and her parents when she was 5 and 6 years old

Lucy walked into her room and pulled out a photo album of her and her parents when she was 5 and 6 years old. A picture caught her eye of her and Simon ( then only 2 or three) sitting by the table eating chocolate chip cookies. She longed to for the tase of the cookies once again. Suddenly she knew what she would make for Simon. It also might cheer everyone up some. She went down into the kitchen to begin.  
  
**********************************************************************


	12. Why did this half to happen

Mary and Gorge were walking past Ruthie's and Lucy's when they herd Ruthie crying

Mary and Gorge were walking past Ruthie's and Lucy's when they herd Ruthie crying.   
  
Mary stepped in the room and Gorge followed. They went and sat down on either side of Ruthie and hugged her.  
  
Ruthie: Why did this happen?  
  
Mary: I don't know sometimes things just happen.  
  
Mary hugged Ruthie.


	13. Perfecting the skill

Lucy started mixing the ingrediants togeather in a bowl

Lucy started mixing the ingrediants togeather in a bowl. She tried to perfect the same skill of making the cookies that her mom had but it seemed so immposable to her now. When she was done she put them in the oven.


	14. I'll stay here

Matt went and saw Mary walking down the stairs

Matt went and saw Mary walking down the stairs. He met her at the bottom.  
  
Matt: I am gonna go back to the apartment for the night. I think Gramdma Ruth and the Conel are going to a hotel room for the night. Are you and Gorge staying here or will you be going with them.  
  
Mary: I would like to stay here. I don't know if Gorge plans to stay here or not. I'll sleep on the couch. If Gorge plans to stay I'm sure he can stay in Simon's or Robbie's room.  
  
Matt: Well I'll see you in the morning.  
  
Mary: Bye.  
  
They hugged and Mary and Matt walked towards the door. Matt left.  
  
**********************************************************************


	15. thanks

Lucy heard the beeper go in the kitchen

Lucy heard the beeper go in the kitchen. She ran to the oven and pulled out the now baked cookies. They were a little burnt, and a little ( actually very) tiny but she figured they would taste alright. She placed a few on a plate for Simon and put the rest in the cookie jar. She then carried the plate upstairs to Simon's room. She knocked on the door.  
  
Simon: Who is it?  
  
Lucy walked in the room. He didn't turn to see who came in so she said.  
  
Lucy: I tried to make some cookies. You know mom's recipe. They didn't turn out the best but they should taste okay. I figured I would bring you up some since I forgot to bring you something back from the pool hall. I'll just leave the plate of them here on the dresser.  
  
Lucy was hoping he would say something to her but he never so she just left the room. As she was walking down the hallway to her room she saw her Grandma walking towards her.   
  
Grandma Ruth: Lucy. Your Grandpa and I are going to leave for the hotel now. I was just going to go tell Simon.  
  
Lucy: I don't think he wants to see anyone right now. I'll be sure to tell him where you are if he asks.   
  
Grandma Ruth: Thank you Lucy. You can call the hotel room if you need anything or if you just want to talk. I left the nimbe on the fridge downstairs.  
  
Lucy: Thanks. Are Mary and Gorge staying here.  
  
Grandma Ruth: They said they were. Mary was going to sleep on the couch and Gorge figured he would sleep in Simon's or Robbie's bedroom.  
  
Lucy: Okay. Bye.  
  
Her Grandma walked down the stairs. Lucy saw Gorge walk up the stairs towards her.  
  
Gorge: Do you think it would be alright if I slept on the floor in Simon's room.  
  
Lucy: I think it would be alright but you would have to ask Simon.  
  
Gorge: Thanks.  
  
Lucy walks to her bedroom while Gorge walks to Simon's bedroom and knocks on the door.  
  
Simon: Come in.  
  
Gorge walks in and Simon turns around to see Gorge there.  
  
Simon: Is there something you want.  
  
Gorge: Well I was gonna spend the night here and seeing as I don't really know Robbie that well I was wondering if I could sleep on the floor in your room.  
  
Simon: Sure I guess. I'll go get you a sleeping bag and pillow.  
  
Gorge: Thanks.


	16. Alot to miss

Gorge followed Simon to the hall closet

Gorge followed Simon to the hall closet. Simon opened the closet and pulled down a sleeping bag from the top shef and tossed it to Gorge.   
  
Simon: There's a extra pillow in Ruthie's room. I'll go get it.  
  
Gorge followed Simon to Ruthie's room and opened the door.  
  
Simon: Ruthie, I need the extra pillow on the chair over there.  
  
When Simon saw that she wasn't going to open the door he walked in and got the pilllow closing the door behind him.  
  
While Gorge and Simon were walking back to Simon's room they saw robbie in the hallway.  
  
Simon: O. Gorge this is Robbie. He is Mary's Boyfriend.  
  
Gorge: O So you're the guy that took her to that motel...  
  
Simon: We should probably get back to my room now.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Lucy walked downstairs to see mary fixing up the couch so that she could sleep on it.  
  
Lucy: You know you can sleep in Ruthie and my room tonight if you want.  
  
Mary: No thanks I will be fine where I am.  
  
Lucy: I made some cookies. You know the recipe mom used to make. They didn't turn out that great but they are okay. They are in the cookie jar if you want some.  
  
Mary: I am not hungry right now but thanks anyway.  
  
Lucy walked back up stairs.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
She wanted to stop by Simon's room. She was worried about him but she figured that he and Gorge were sleeping.

Lucy walked into her room and went to sleep. She woke up around 2:00am and thought she heard someone walking around down stairs. She walked to Simon's room. If a robber or something was downstairs she didn't want to be alone. She opened his bedroom door and seeing him shift upward.  
  
Simon: Lucy what's wrong.  
  
Lucy: I think someones down stairs.  
  
Simon: Well Mary.  
  
Lucy: No I mean someone else.  
  
Simon: Okay, Okay I'll go check with you.  
  
Lucy and Simon walked out of Simon's room and downstairs into the kitchen they saw Mary sitting at the table staring into a cup of coffee sitting in front of her.

Mary: There's more coffee in the pot if either of you want some.  
  
Simon shook his head as to say no.  
  
Lucy: No thanks.  
  
Simon and Lucy sat down at the table with Mary.   
  
Mary: I couldn't sleep.  
  
Simon: I don't think anyone could.  
  
Mary: I remember how when I tried out for the basket ball team in grade 9 mom and dad where always there to encourage me along the way.  
  
Lucy: Or when I got my period mom and dad both were there to comfort me.  
  
Simon: I remember when I wanted Happy so bad and mom and dad were both there to make my dreams come true.  
  
Mary: Or when Michelle Tower hit me with his car mom and dad were their to show me that playing basket ball or not they would both love me.  
  
Lucy: Or when I Sara died in the car accedent mom and dad were both there to show me that it wasn't my fault.  
  
Simon: Or when I found out that Deena's luikeemia could go into remissioon mom and dad were there to reasure me that things would work out for the best.  
  
Mary: Or when I trashed the school gym and then got in with a bad crowd mom and dad were both there to set me straight.  
  
Lucy: Or when I had problems with Andrew mom and dad were there to help me make the right choice.  
  
Simon: Or when Deena moved away mom and dad were there to let me know that I could miss her but I couldn't stop her.  
  
Lucy: I guess we have alot to be thankfull for.  
  
Simon: And alot to miss.  
  
Mary: And alot of what they would have wanted us to do- the right thing.


End file.
